Forever mine
by hungergamesfangirlCx
Summary: Katniss moves away to a new town with her boyfriend Gale. Everything seems to be okay, but as the days pass Gale becomes worse and abuses Katniss. Then an accident happens that changes Katniss' life. (Modern day story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I open my eyes and see that the sun is shining through the window. I swing my feet of the bed and stretch. Gale and I are leaving today. _Might as well get dressed and say my goodbyes to Prim and my mother._ I slip on anything that's at the top of the drawer and braid my hair. As far as I know I was raised in this small town ever since I could remember. I spent my days hunting and going fishing with my father during hunting season. Well, that was _before_ the mining accident. It was horrible; all you could hear were alarms blaring, and people shouting everywhere. Prim, my mother and I waited there a whole day, hoping he would come out alive. The next day after the last miner had been pulled out alive, the police chief came up to us and nodded his head, "I'm sorry but your husband was not found." We began to cry and all I could do was think of the last time I saw him.

""I'll be back before dark, bye Kat." He had said to me, giving me a hug.  
"See you later sunshine." He said hugging Prim. Then he went to my mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry I'll be back before dark." He had said giving her a small smile.

That was the last time I ever saw him. My mother had fallen into a depression state, for days she wouldn't move or eat or sleep. She would just sit there. Gale had lost his dad in the accident too, that's when we had begun hunting for food.

"Katniss?" I hear Prim's voice. I turn my head and I see her standing by the door. Her blonde hair makes her blue eyes stand out even more.  
"Hey little duck." I say walking over to her. She's still so young and fragile; it had really hit me when mom had fallen into depression. Mom and Prim can take care of themselves now. They don't need me anymore. We walk into the kitchen and I see my mom sitting at the table.

Breakfast has been set out already for us. I pull out the chair and sit down. We eat in silence then she breaks the ice. "When will Gale be here?" my mom says.

"In about an hour." I reply.

"Is all your stuff ready?" Prim asks.

I give her a small smile, "Yes."

We clear off the table and bring my stuff into the main room. We hear a knock at the door and I see Gale has arrived. "Ready to go?" he asks. I nod my head and he loads my stuff into the car. Prim runs to me and hugs me for the last time. I return her hug and whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to miss you Little Duck."

"Me too Katniss."

"Prim?" I say trying not to cry.

"Yes?" She says.

"Promise me you'll take care of mom, and yourself." I say.

"I will Katniss. I'll call you and visit you when I can." She says letting go.

I give mom a hug and tell her to take care of Prim. She nods and wishes the best for me and Gale. I shut the door behind me and see that Gale is waiting for me outside of the car. I open the door and settle in for the 10 hour car drive to the new town.

**A/N: It's a modern day story. I don't know if I should continue this story or not, leave reviews if you want me to continue this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Daddy your home!" Prim said hugging him. _

"_There's my princess!" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing her a cupcake with pink and white icing._

"_Where's my little Kat?" Dad said walking into the kitchen._

"_Dad your home." I ran to him and gave him a hug. Another day, he has come home alive, safe from the mines another day._

"_Oh good your back." My mother said hugging him. I know she worries about him every day he leaves the house and enters the mines. Their dangerous place and it scares me to death that one day he might not come home._

"_Hey Kat, after dinner do you want to go hunting with me?" Dad asked sitting at the table. I nodded yes and sat at the table across from him. Mom had made lamb stew for dinner, my favorite. After we had finished eating, I re-braided my hair put on my hunting jacket and grabbed my bow and arrows from the box I kept on a shelf in my room. _

_We stepped outside in the fresh air and walked to the woods behind the house. Hunting season had just begun and our goal was to bring a deer home before hunting season ended. We went deeper and deeper into the woods, and spotted a deer. I took out an arrow and aimed toward it. I slowly let go of the arrow and it began to fly to the target. Then as it was about to touch the deer, everything exploded. _

I wake up drenched in sweat_._"It was just a dream, just a dream."I'm not in Gale's car anymore, I'm in a room. I must have fallen asleep on the way here and Gale brought me up to the room when we got here. I get up and go to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and put on a green shirt and jeans. I walk downstairs and see all the boxes with our stuff. It's not much. I only brought my things, like my old hunting jacket, an old picture of me and Prim before dad died and my bow and arrows. I know I won't need them here anymore, but it just reminds me of my dad and all the days we spent hunting.

I grab a box and open it. All our furniture is here so I just need to put everything in the boxes away. I don't really know where Gale is, he didn't even leave a note. If we were still back home, I would have checked the woods first, but were not there anymore, were here. i take the rest of the boxes that have our clothes in them up to our room and go back downstairs. I haven't checked out the whole house yet so I head to the kitchen. There's a sliding glass door and I open it.

The outside is beautiful. There are four trees, bushes with different kinds of flowers, and a small pond. The yard is really big too. I walk to the trees and see that they also grow fruit. Apples, pears, peaches, and cherries. One of the bushes has blue berries. Prim would have liked this house if she had come with us. Prim loves flowers. One time I took her to the woods a year after dad died. She wanted to get something for mom, so she would feel better and stop being depressed. We walked for a while then came across a field of flowers. There were so many flowers of every kind, even Primrose's. Prim picked so many I had to help her carry them home. When we got there mom was still asleep so we decorated her entire room with the flowers and when she woke up she was so happy she actually got out of bed for an entire week.

"Katniss? I'm home." Gale said.

I walked back inside and saw Gale in the kitchen.

"Where were you?" I ask him.

"I went into town to look at the office building I'm going to be working at tomorrow." Gale says. "And I bought some bread on the way home."

He puts a brown bag on the counter. I look inside and see all the different colors of frosting. They remind me of the ones back home. Dad used to buy us a cupcake or a pie whenever he would come home from the mines.

**A/N: I decided I will write this story because I got so many reviews asking me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Gale came home we had dinner and went to bed. I couldn't really sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was the arrow flying and everything exploding. The numbers on the clock say it's two in the morning. I can hear Gale's steady breathing next to me. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I sit in bed for about another hour then put on my slippers and tiptoe downstairs. I walk to the kitchen and open the sliding glass door window. It's gotten cooler outside now that summer is over and fall has started.

All the trees and bushes look like their magical in the light of the full moon. It reminds me of home. I walk over to the apple tree and climb to the highest branch. I feel less home sick up her in the moonlight. I remember the night Prim was born. The moon was so bright it made everything look like it was sparkling. I was so happy I had a little sister I could be with.

I don't know how long I was up there staring at the moon because I must have fallen asleep. I almost fell out of the tree. I slept pretty comfortably up here though. I climb down to one of the lower branches and jump down. I go back up to the bedroom and see that Gale's not there. I go look out the window and see that his car is gone. He must have left earlier than he said he would. I go take a shower put on whatever's at the top of the drawer and braid my hair.

I go back downstairs grab a bag and go outside and pick some of the fruit on the trees and bushes.

It's still early so I decide to head out and explore the town. Lately it's been starting to get cold so I grab my green hoodie and head out. Almost everything in this town is in a walking distance so there really aren't many cars around. All the store windows are covered in colorful clothes, paints, shoes and so many different things. I can't help thinking how much Prim would love this place, it's perfect for her.

I must have zoned out after looking at all the colors because I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry are you okay?" The guy that I ran into asks me. He has beautiful bronze color hair and the most gorgeous sea green eyes I have ever seen. Overall he is a very handsome guy.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine." I tell him.

"Are you sure? That was some fall." He says running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say with a smile.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over. Do you want to go grab some coffee?" He asks.

I don't really like coffee because it has a really bitter taste, though Prim has a knack for it. Instead of rejecting his offer I agree and we walk down a little farther down the street and go into a bakery. We sit at a table.

"We never got to introduce ourselves. I'm Finnick." He says extending his arm.

I notice that he has a small anchor tattoo on his bicep.

"Oh I'm Katniss." I say shaking his hand. Curiosity gets the best of me so I ask him about his tattoo.

"So uh Finnick, where did you get your tattoo?" I ask him while looking at the menu at the table.

"Oh funny story, I actually got it when I was fourteen. It's kind of a tradition in our family. Everyone who was born near the ocean gets a tattoo when their fourteen. I guess it's kind of a reminder that we belong to the sea." He says with a glint in his eyes.

"Are you ready to order?" a guy with a notebook asks. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's very handsome just like Finnick.

"Hey Peeta, how've you been?" Finnick asks him.

I guess they know each other because they strike up a conversation. I'm left listening for a while then Finnick gestures to me. "This is Katniss. Katniss this is Peeta." Finnick introduces us.

"Hi." I shake his hand with a smile.

"Hi." He says.

"Hey Peeta, you done flirting with Finnick's girlfriend? Were really busy you know!" Another guy yells from the back counter.

"Shut up Rye I'm coming!" Peeta yells at him. His face is at least three different shades of red.

"She's not my girlfriend Rye!" Finnick shouts at him. "We'll have some coffee and cookies."

"That leaves her open for me then!" Rye says playfully.

I've been here for a day and I'm already starting to like this place.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to everyone that left me a review encouraging me to continue this story **** Sorry I haven't update I had a really busy month but I hope this makes up for it.**


End file.
